


In the beginning; Lexa's conclave

by Sxpergirlkru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpergirlkru/pseuds/Sxpergirlkru
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so be nice. Just kidding, please give me constructive criticism. Also, this first chapter is going to be very short, and I think a lot of the chapters will be, but there will be a lot of them, so I hope that makes up for how short they are.





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so be nice. Just kidding, please give me constructive criticism. Also, this first chapter is going to be very short, and I think a lot of the chapters will be, but there will be a lot of them, so I hope that makes up for how short they are.

A young woman, maybe in her mid to late twenties, walked swiftly through the forest. Next to her, a small girl was almost running, trying to keep up with the older woman's glide-like stride. The girl pulled at her hair, which was done in intricate braids.

“Anyyyaaaa,” the girl said. The older woman looked down at her.

“What do you want Lexa,” she replied sternly, her face emotionless. Deep down, she found the girls' antics amusing, but she did not want to encourage this behavior.

“Where are we going?” The girl replied. “And how long till we get there.” she drew out her words, almost whining, but not quite. Anya looked down at her one eyebrow raised.

“Soon Lexa, remember patience” Lexa looked at Anya, her green eyes narrowed.

“You didn’t answer my other question,” She said with a lopsided grin. Anya was silent and kept walking. Lexa jogged after her. “Anyyyyyaaaa” now she was definitely whining. Anya sighed. Whoever decided to make an eight-year-old her second, she wondered. She purposefully began to walk faster, watching Lexa almost run to keep up. “Anyyyyyyyaaaa,” Lexa said again, a little out of breath this time. “ Where are we going?”

“Somewhere Important,” Anya replied. “So you need to be quiet because we are almost there.” Lexa looked up at Anya. She was annoyed but remained silent anyway. This lasted all of three minutes. Lexa turned so she was running backward, facing Anya now.

“When do I get a second?” She asked, looking up to meet the older woman's eyes.

“Never, hopefully.” Said Anya, a little exasperated.

“Awwwwwwwww” Lexa replied “ I really want one, then I can boss them around and-” Anya glared at her, causing her to stop.

“Lexa, bossing your second around would be an abuse of power,” Anya said. “ Do I boss you around?” Lexa paused, pretending to be deep in thought. “ Hey!” said Anya, visibly laughing. Lexa laughed too and started to run. Anya chased her. Lexa shrieked and giggled as she dodged trees and rocks.

“ Bet you can’t catch me!” She yelled over her shoulder at Anya, who was having more difficulty in the tightly clumped trees. Suddenly Lexa fell backward. She let out a noise somewhere between a scream and a laugh. Anya caught up to her to find the girl staring at the sky.

“Anya, what’s up there?” She asked quietly.

“Nothing, little one,” Anya said and tickled Lexa, causing to let out a shriek of laughter.

“Then what are the stars?” She asked. Anya looked up at the sky, it was mid-day, and the sky was a pristine shade of baby blue.

“Why do you ask?” Anya replied.

“Because I just saw one in the middle of the day,” Lexa said She pointed at the sky. “It went whoosh.” she made an ark across the sky with her hand.

“I don't know what it was Lexa,” Anya said and helped Lexa stand up.

Anya began to brush off Lexa’s outfit. It had been clean, but now it was covered in dirt and leaves. Lexa hopped from one foot to the other. 

“Lexa,” Anya sighed “ You need to stand still” Lexa nodded. She planted her feet far apart and stood still as a statue. Anya rolled her eyes. Whatever it took to get Lexa to keep from moving. Anya pulled a few pine needles out of Lexa’s braids before brushing off her leggings. She pulled a leaf off of them, only to find a hole in the leggings. “Lexa, does your knee hurt?” she asked concernedly.  Lexa shook her head. 

“Nope!” she said. Anya looked closer the tear, to see a deep gash in Lexa’s knee. It was bleeding a steady flow of dark, almost black blood. Anya swore under her breath. She ripped a strip of fabric from her clothes and tied it tightly around Lexa’s knee. 

“Be careful,” she said and looked the small girl in the eyes. “We don’t want it to get infected.” Lexa nodded solemnly, despite what Anya might think, she did have the ability to be serious, she just didn’t enjoy it. She began to apply weight to her leg in winced. Anya laughed.    
“Yeah, it’ll sting.” She said with a smile.

The sound of hooves disrupted their conversation. Anya straightened up and put her hands behind her back. Lexa followed suit. She found the pose odd, but since Anya was in charge she figured she was correct. Two horses came into view. One of them was a golden brown, and the other was chestnut. They came to a halt in front of Anya and Lexa. The rider of the chestnut horse dismounted. She was tall and willowy. Her hair formed a dark halo around her head. 

“You have the natblida?” She asked calmly. Anya nodded. 

“She is here.” Anya made a motion towards Lexa. Lexa looked at Anya, confused. 

“Anya, what’s going on?” She asked with a tinge of panic in her voice. The tall woman looked down at her.

“She does not know?” The woman asked. Aiming the question at Anya. Anya looked down, she could feel her face growing red. 

“No.” She whispered. The woman sighed and crouched next to Lexa. 

“You are a natblida, one of the only people capable of becoming the next commander,” she said, in a slightly bored voice. Looking back at Anya, she asked “How can we know she really is a natblida?” She asked. Anya bent over and untied the cloth from Lexa’s knee to show them the dark blood. “ Very well.” The woman said. She turned to Lexa. “You have one hour to pack and say your goodbyes.” She said, her voice icy.  

Lexa sat in the middle of the field. In front of her, she could see her village. It was small, but it was hers. The warm breeze blew past her small figure as she sat, curled in a ball. Hot salty tears ran down her face and fell into the grass. She heard footsteps approaching, and looked up to see her father coming nearer. He sat down next to her. 

“Go away,” Lexa whispered. He put his arm around her. 

“I know it’s hard Lexa but we have to say goodbye.” He said slowly. 

“No,” she said. “We don’t cause I’m not leaving.” He smiled sadly. 

“You have to, to train.” He said. 

“No I don’t,” Lexa responded fiercely. “I don’t have to. I can stay here and keep being Anya’s second, and then I can be a warrior, and maybe get a second of my own someday, and I can-” She choked back a sob. “I don’t get a life if I go with them.” She said through sobs. “I’ll, I’ll, die in the conclave, or…” she didn’t want to finish that thought. Her father pulled her into a hug.

“You get a life if you win,” he said softly. “You’ll be the commander.” Lexa buried her face in his chest and cried harder. “Lexa,” He said and looked her in the eyes. “You are a natblida for a reason.  There is something special about you.” Lexa wiped away her tears. 

“Okay.” She said in a barely audible voice. 

“Go,” He said. “Make your mother's spirit proud, and remember, I will alway be with you” 


	2. Polis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MILD TRIGGER WARNING: I do describe blood and an infected wound in this chapter, just a warning. 
> 
> Sorry for the late chapter. And the fact that its short. 
> 
> The italics are used for the translation of the trigedasleng, as well as in the scene where Lexa has a nightmare 
> 
> Also, If you want to help me make some decisions about chapters that I will be posting in the future, go take the poll in @ambergstrom03 's Instagram bio! (it's only four questions)

 

 

Lexa sat behind the rider of the golden horse. It galloped  quickly  through the woods. The sun had set a few hours ago, leaving the forest cool and dark. The air was damp, and it smelled like rain. In the distance, Lexa could see what looked like a tower.

The horses weaved between the trees,  quickly  picking up pace. Lexa clung tight to whoever she was riding behind, as she had not seen their face.

 

The horses can to a sudden stop at the edge of the trees. They tossed their heads  impatiently  as the woman on the chestnut horse dismounted. She walked over to Lexa and helped her off of the horse, as it was near twice her height.

Lexa touched her feet to the ground  gingerly . It was springy and moist. The air around them was foggy, and she couldn't see more than a few feet ahead.

She  carefully  put one foot forward, and winced as she applied to much pressure to her injured knee. The woman from the chestnut horse noticed her  apparent  pain.

She knelt beside Lexa and unwrapped the fabric around her knee.

 

What had been a simple cut a few hours earlier had begun to get infected. It was swollen, and there was a pattern of black streaking around it. The woman looked up at Lexa.

 

“ you didn't tell us it  was infected  .” She said, with a hint of worry. Lexa looked straight ahead  blankly .

 

“I didn't know.” She said  calmly . She had known for an hour or so now since they stopped for water last. She had checked her knee to find it swollen and dark. She hadn't told anyone.

The woman pulled out a jar of some leaf. She rolled it between her fingers until it was a paste, and wrapped it up in a new bandage.

 

“There.” She said  clearly  exasperated. She walked towards the gate of the city with Lexa close behind. She looked at one of the guards.

 

“Osir don nitblida,” _I have the nightblood_ she said  calmly  looking him in the eyes.

 

“Chon ste em,” _who is she?_ he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

 

“Lexa kom trikru,” _Lexa of the tree people_ she said  cooly . He nodded and opened the gate.

 

The woman walked through, with Lexa following in her shadow. Lexa looked up at the guard. He was a tall, burly man with trikru tattoos. He looked down at her and glared.

 

“Yu wei nowe bi heda” _you will never be commander_ he growled at her. “Nou Luna sonruan” _Not while Luna is alive_ Lexa put her head down.

She could feel  all of  her nerves and sadness from before come flooding back stronger. She clenched her jaw and squeezed her hands into fists. She felt hot and flushed like she  was filled  with fire. She felt herself begin to shake and looked back up at the man. She narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Yes, I will.” She said  slowly  “I have to.” She felt her whole body shake and she took a deep breath. The woman looked back at Lexa who was running to catch up. Lexa had her fists clenched and a look of determination on her face.

 

“What happened?” The woman said, still looking ahead. Lexa looked at her and tilted her head.

 

“You never told me your name” Lexa responded.

 

“Not my question.” The woman replied.

 

“I don't care.” Said Lexa “I want to know”

 

“Hekate” the woman; Hekate responded.

 

“Hekate?” Lexa said. “ Really ?” Hekate rolled her eyes.

 

Hekate made a sharp right following a sharp left. Lexa got the feeling she was trying to drop her. Hekate made a sharp stop in front of a short building. It looked  similar to  the other buildings in the area. Lexa looked to her left. The tower at the center of Polis was  directly  next to it. From where she was standing, she couldn't see the top. Hekate looked over at her.

 

“This is the nightblood quarters.” She said and  briskly  walked inside. Lexa followed  slowly .

The first room was a large open space. It had a high beamed ceiling and candles sat and shelves in the corners. The front had no windows, but the back wall was one full window. It looked out on a small courtyard filled with trees. The room smelled of pine and smoke. Lexa traced her fingers along one of the long wooden tables in the center of the room. The grain was coarse and made her fingers raw.

 

Hekate looked back at Lexa, who looked  incredibly  small in the large room.

 

“This is where you will eat and learn the history of the clans and the commanders,” Hekate said. Lexa nodded, a little in awe of the large room.

Hekate began to walk towards the door at the other end of the room. Lexa grabbed her arm and she looked behind her.

 

“How many other night bloods are there?” Lexa whispered looking around the large room.

 

“Only ten right now.” Hekate responded, “not including you.”

 

“Is that a lot?” Lexa wondered with wide eyes.

 

“No, That's a  relatively  small number,” Hekate replied. Lexa nodded again

 

“Okay,” she whispered. Hekate made her way towards the door again.

This time, Lexa followed  silently . As she walked through the door frame, Lexa felt the temperature rise about five degrees.

The door lead to a narrow hallway with candles hanging from the ceiling. There were tall thin doors lining the walls.

 

“These are the dorms,” Hekate said. Three nightbloods per room. She walked past two doors before making it to a third. She opened it  slowly  and stepped inside. Lexa followed careful to be silent on the wooden floors.

There were three beds in the room, and two of them had figures. One had a mess of curly brown hair that obscured her face. She lay tangled in her bedsheets . Muttering something under her breath and tossing back and forth. The other had sleek black hair and a peaceful face. She lay  calmly  under the covers, and if it hadn't been for her gentle breathing, Lexa may have thought she was dead.

The room smelled of flowers and pine.

 

“You have early mornings,” Hekate said, “ I'd get some rest.” She turned around and closed the door behind her, leaving Lexa alone in the room with the two other girls.

Lexa placed her bag next to the empty bed and crawled in, not bothering to change. she lay looking at the ceiling, listing to the murmurs of the other girl.

The deep darkness of the room seemed to press into her eyes. The soft whispers reminded her of the wind she could hear some nights back home. She felt her eyes begin to grow heavy. She fought to keep them open, but soon she drifted off into a restless sleep.

 

_Lexa stood in a small clearing. Trees taller than she could imagine rose around her. Suddenly  a man dropped out of the clouds above. _

_He fell the the ground in a heap. Lexa ran to him. It was her father. He grabbed at her screaming. Then he went limp, dead. Lexa looked down she was covered  in sticky red blood. Dripping in it. _

_Her hands however  ,  were covered  in black blood. She stumbled backwards, and out of nowhere a circle of people emerged. They pointed at her. _

_"Fake nightblood" they screamed. She looked and her torso, and realized the red blood was coming from her. Than whose blood was the black blood? the circle parted to show her a pile of bodies, bleeding black. The people pointed at her "THIS WAS YOU" they yelled._

 

Lexa bolted upright.

 

"She's awake!" laughed the girl with curly hair. The girl with sleek black hair was sitting on the curly haired girls bed. The black haired girl laughed as well.

 

"Im Luna," said the first girl.

 

"And i'm Lotta" the other girl said. Lexa looked down at her hands.

 

"Im Lexa," she said finally

 

"Hey!" Said Luna, bouncing on her bed, jostling Lotta around.

"We all have L names!" She pointed at herself "Luna" she pointed at the girl with Raven hair "Lotta" Then, she pointed across the room. "Lexa!" she exclaimed. Lotta giggled.

 

"Ti thri gonakru!" _The three warriors_ She said through her laughter.

Lexa smiled. In the back of her mind though, she remembered something. Someday, she would have to kill everyone in this room  in order to  survive. And survive she would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay "The three warriors" thing is like the grounders version of the three musketeers


End file.
